Endventures: All Aboard!
All Aboard! is the 8th episode of Endventures, where our heroes sail their way to the rebel city by hijacking an Enderman warship. It was the last of the first-second series of episodes to use subtitles. Plot The episode begins with our group of heroes stopping to eat in a forest and with Colin asking about Click-Clack and Nobraynes's immunity to fire (Click-Clack has a hat, whereas Nobraynes has a huge stock of fire-resistance potions), then Red asks the 2 about their story. Click-Clack was first spawned all the way back to Alpha and had mastered archery, and he found a hat around 1.1. Later, he found Boom and Nobraynes fleeing from a human, who was quickly killed by Click-Clack. After that, the trio began to go on adventures together with Click-Clack as the "guard" of the group, until Boom died from the endermen. After Click-Clack tells his story, he begans to mourn Boom, then Shadow is asked if he is going to eat or not, and the assassin responds by saying he senses an antagonistic presence, before slashing an enderman using an invisibility potion. It teleports behind Colin and attempts to choke him, gets shot in the eye by Click-Clack and is crushed by Porkey. As the group asks questions about how the enderman managed to get its hands on a potion, Colin ends the discussion by saying that Porkey has found the beach. Our heroes are seen hiding in some grass and bushes, watching a group of endermen led by Endreai crowded around a ship. Then, Shadow goes up to Endreai in his enderman form and tells the general he has found some spies (the protagonists pretending to be tied up). Endreai says to kill them, but Shadow says that it is better to keep them on the ship as hostages and volunteers to guard them. Endreai ever so stupidly complies with Shadow's request, but Wrecker is suspicious and questions Shadow before Endreai stares him down. After that, Shadow teleports to inside the ship, where everybody else (excluding endermen) and they all hijack the ship, with Colin steering it away. Endreai notices the ship taking off and orders his endermen to board it, but they fail and fall off. He then attempts to bring it down by using his endblade to shoot "phase endblades" at it, and that doesn't work either. Endreai then teleports to the End, where he reports his failure to the Endermaster, and is expecting a horrible punishment. Instead, the Endermaster tells Endreai to chase down the ship and slaughter everybody on it, as he had a second ship prepared. Before Endreai departs, the Endermaster warns him about what will happen if he fails again. Meanwhile, on the ship, Red is inspecting the cannons, and Shadow is doing exercises. The ship suddenly stops, and Colin explains to Click-Clack, who asks why'd they stop, that they all need sleep. Click-Clack mutters about the humans and sleep, and everybody else goes to sleep. But, after Red goes to sleep on the ship's lower deck, Wrecker appears from a hiding spot and takes out his endblade as he prepares to kill Red. Ending the episode. Credits Animator, Editor, and Story-writer: Willcraft Animations Animation Software: Mine-Imator All Aboard!?